


Shameless

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, First Dates, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

It was raining.

Lydia glared balefully out of her windshield as it poured down. It was summer rain, the kind that came suddenly and all at once, a break in the weather after a period of dry heat, and hammered down for hours before stopping just as suddenly as it started. 

When Lydia imagined her first date with Erica, rain definitely didn’t factor into it. In fact, the weather was going to be perfect blue skies; hot, but with a nice breeze that stopped it from being too intense. They’d have lunch at the cafe in the park, sitting outside with a gorgeous view of the trees, and they’d go for a walk after. 

She had it all planned down to every last minute detail. And yet, despite several make out sessions and that one time Lydia made Erica come in the school library during study period, they hadn’t actually gone on a date yet. But she was planning it to perfection.

Except, of course, Erica had to go and ruin that.

The text had come through while she was at the town’s library, trying to get an assignment done away from her distractions at home.

_Movie 2nite. Meet me at theatre @ 6pm._

Lydia had rolled her eyes and almost made a point about Erica demanding rather than asking, but decided instead on ignoring the text. Erica knew she already had the ideal date planned; there was no way she was going out with her tonight.

_I’ll get you flowers._

Damn it.

Erica knew Lydia was weak when it came to romantic gestures. Sighing, she thumbed out a quick text.

_Fine. 6pm. I want roses. Pink._

She’d spent ages getting her outfit perfect, putting together the best ensemble for an effortlessly cute-but-sexy look; from artfully tousled curls and a dangerously short denim dress, down to her wedge booties. 

And it was _raining_.

Sighing, she glanced at her watch; five to six. She couldn’t put it off any longer. The rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

She tightened the belt on her trench coat and grabbed her purse, climbing out of the car. She locked up quickly and sprinted through the rain, trying her best to avoid puddles, until she was through the doors and into the dry warmth of Beacon Hills’ only movie theatre.

She was immediately engulfed by the smell of hot, buttery popcorn, melted cheese and hotdogs. The place was pretty full. There were only three hot spots for hanging out in Beacon Hills if you were a high school student; the diner, the ice rink, and the movie theatre.

The cliff was a possible fourth, but that was less for hanging out, and more for a quick fumble in the back of a car.

She recognized a few people from school and answered vague greetings as she stood out of the way beneath a giant poster for a new zombie movie, tapping her foot as she scanned the place for Erica. The blonde werewolf was pretty hard to miss and Lydia didn’t see her anywhere, so she leaned against the wall to wait. 

Her coat had protected her out in the rain, but inside the hot theatre with apparently no air conditioning, sweat started to bead on the back of her neck. She tugged it off, hanging it over her purse, and caught Deputy Duvell’s disapproving glance at her exposed legs.

“Deputy,” she offered a sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes.

He looked away, just a hint of heat creeping up his neck, and she smirked. _Busted_. 

Slowly, the line at the ticket booth started to disappear, the noise of the theatre growing fainter, and Lydia frowned, glancing at her phone. Fourteen minutes past six, and no texts or calls from Erica.

She was _late_.

Erica had asked her out on a date and was _late_.

For a moment, Lydia wondered if she was being stood up, and her heart sank into her stomach. She’d _never_ been stood up. It was a horrible feeling. And...even though they bickered back and forth and their kisses were like an argument, she did really like Erica. A lot.

She saw a couple of kids from her grade look over, offering a quick smile and a wave. The guy slid his hand into his girlfriend’s back pocket, groping her ass, and Lydia ran her tongue over her teeth, looking away.

If Erica had stood her up, she’d kill her.

But if Erica had stood her up in a place where people from school could witness her humiliation? She’d _eviscerate_ her.

A tingle went down Lydia’s spine and she knew without looking that Erica had just walked in. If the way every head turned wasn’t enough of a clue, Lydia always seemed to have a sixth sense for the other girl; this tightening in her belly and excitement in her heart. A sensation that had freaked her out a few months ago, but now just made her smile.

Her gaze found Erica’s. The werewolf was already making her way over; long legs complimented by tight jeans and platform heels, her leather jacket open to show where her crop top exposed a taut stomach. 

No matter where she went, Erica’s presence always demanded the attention of everyone within a ten foot radius, and tonight was no different; all gazes were on Erica Reyes. Lydia wondered what it must look like to others when the two of them walked down the school corridor together.

“You’re late,” Lydia said, dropping her gaze to her phone. “I found a better offer.”

“Please, princess. I’m the best offer you’re gonna get.” Erica replied easily. She ran a hand through wild blonde curls, shaking out droplets of rain. 

Lydia just raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, come on. I was late because I was getting you your roses. You make high maintenance into an art form, you know that?”

Erica held up a bouquet of pink roses and Lydia bit back a smile, taking them. She pressed her noses to them, inhaling the sweet scent. There was a _thank you_ on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn’t going to give Erica the satisfaction.

“They’ll do,” she said.

Erica snorted, and then slowly looked her over. “You look beautiful.”

Lydia did smile at that, linking their fingers. “So do you.”

Erica smelled like leather and rain and Lydia just wanted to press their mouths together and see if she tasted as good as she smelled...if their different shades of red lipstick smudged well together. But she held herself back. 

“What movie are we seeing?” she said, eyeing the poster for a new romance. 

Erica just flicked her gaze to the poster behind Lydia and the banshee narrowed her eyes.

“We’re not watching a zombie movie.”

“We’re not watching a _chick flick_ ,” she countered.

“What, there’s not enough monsters and gore in our real lives?” 

Erica smirked at that and lead her over to the ticket booth. She reached into her purse, but Erica stopped her with a gentle squeeze on her fingers and slipped over the money for their tickets.

“Have you eaten?” she asked.

“I was going to grab something when I got home,” Lydia replied.

_There. Set the limits; no sex was happening tonight. She was going to cling to at least one aspect of her fantasy first date with Erica: a chaste kiss goodnight on her doorstep, just enough to send the werewolf home wanting to come back for more_.

Erica just smiled and headed over to the food counter. “Two nacho trays.”

The guy behind the counter unashamedly looked Erica over, eyeing her cleavage before popping his gum. At her sharp smile, he tugged his cap lower and got two trays ready; nachos coated in salsa and stringy yellow cheese, a large soda and little cup of candy. A nutritional dinner, it was not.

“You realize that is just...like, pure grease, right?” Lydia wrinkled her nose.

“You realize that I, like, don’t care, right?” Erica replied, hand cupping Lydia’s ass in a casual move that sent Lydia’s heart fluttering. “A little junk food won’t kill you.”

Lydia shrugged. “Sure.”

She followed Erica into the screen. The blonde went straight to the top of the seats, to the double ones at the back. Lydia eyed the red velvet for any suspicious stains before joining her.

“You’re not gonna argue?” Erica asked.

“Over this? Please, a chance to cuddle with my girlfriend isn’t exactly a bad thing in my book.”

She crunched on a nacho while the previews started, but after a moment, she felt Erica’s gaze burning into the side of her face. She looked over, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m your girlfriend?”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “Yes,” she replied, maybe a little too snippily from embarrassment. “Problem with that?”

Erica stole Lydia’s cup of soda, ignoring her own as she took a deep pull from the straw. She licked Coke from her lower lip, watching Lydia track the movement before replying, “Not at all, princess.”

Despite not being a fan of horror movies, especially ones with shambling corpses mumbling about brains, the one they were watching wasn’t that bad. She was starving and she finished her tray within ten minutes; Erica set it aside with her own. The screen they were in was far from packed and the back few rows were completely empty. 

Erica’s arm moved to lie casually over the back of the seat, fingers finding the back of Lydia’s neck, and she smiled, shifting so she was tucked against Erica’s side, snuggling up. The beefed up guy on the screen ripped off a zombie’s head with a sickening _squelch_ , and Erica removed her hand from Lydia’s shoulders. She frowned, glancing over.

With a smirk, Erica’s hand found Lydia’s knee. 

Her skin was soft and warm against Lydia’s and she leaned closer, returning her gaze to the screen, holding her breath as Erica’s hand wandered higher, fingertips grazing her skin and leaving a hot, tingling path in their wake.

“We’re in _public_ ,” she hissed, heat crawling up her neck and into her cheeks.

“No one’s even looking at us,” Erica replied softly, not even looking away from the movie. “Relax.”

“You’re _shameless_.” But she found her legs parting anyway.

Erica teased her, just long enough for Lydia’s embarrassment to shift to impatience, and then brushed her fingers over the thin lace of the banshee’s panties. She bit her lip, moving her thighs wider apart and bracing her feet against the floor.

“ _Erica_ ,” she breathed.

Erica pushed the seat of Lydia’s panties aside, running a finger over her, and she shivered, heat pooling, thick and heavy, in her gut. Erica never failed to get her worked up with just a few clever touches, and soon her fingers were damp as they teased at Lydia’s slick folds.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered.

Erica dragged her nails over closely trimmed red curls, waiting until Lydia’s hips twitched in an aborted movement before sinking a finger inside her; she was wet enough for it to slide right to her knuckle and Lydia moaned before she could help it.

Deputy Duvell’s head turned and Erica dragged Lydia’s head to her shoulder, her arm hidden from view; from his vantage point, it looked like they were just cuddling as they watched the movie. She waited until he looked away again before moving, fucking her slowly, and Lydia’s hips rolled minutely as she bit her lip, eyes hooded with pleasure.

“ _Erica_ ,” Lydia moaned again, quieter this time and Erica smiled, watching as zombies tore into a screaming teenager’s body, sucking on his intestines. She slowly slid a second finger inside, letting Lydia half fuck herself as her hands tightened on the edge of her seat, legs spread wide and dress rucked up around her thighs.

Lydia Martin was beautiful. A debauched Lydia Martin? _Stunning_.

“ _Ah...ah_...” Lydia bit her lip, pressed her face against Erica’s shoulder as heat tightened in her belly. 

Erica let the heel of her hand press to Lydia’s clit and as her hips rocked forward, she rubbed against it, and Lydia came with a choked off moan muffled against Erica’s jacket.  
“Good girl,” she encouraged softly as Lydia went nice and limp, panting for breath.

Only when Lydia squirmed slightly did she remove her fingers, licking them clean, and she narrowed her eyes.

“I hate you.”

Erica just smirked and gripped her chin gently, turning her head to face the screen. 

(In the end, Lydia did give Erica a chaste kiss goodnight on her doorstep, but neither one of them was left wanting.)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
